everworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Merlin
Merlin is an ancient wizard, who is associated with King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Appearance Merlin is an old man, with a long white hair and a beard. He is mentioned being long and thin. He looks rather untidy, though he has sharp eyes. Personality Merlin is very wise and experienced, due to his old age. He is concerned by the lives of people, wanting to do what he sees right. Merlin is also schemer, making plans, that he doesn't let others know of. This makes him come of as rather untrustworthy, although he does have good intentions. Merlin is very interested in new ides, and particularly turning lid into gold. Merlin also believes that the gods of Everworld need to unite against Ka Anor, or they will all be destroyed. Myth Merlin is a figure in the legends of King Arthur. He is generally the son of a nun and a demon. He has powerful magic abilities, and helped Arthur's father Uther Pendrgaon to sleep with Lady Ingraine, which lead into the birth of Arthur. Merlin is Arthur's teacher and adviser, who often helps and scolds the King and his knights. Story Background Merlin along with the rest of the characters of Arthurian lore came to Everworld sometime after the Gods created it, when the barrier between it and the real world was weaker. They have been living in Everworld for hundreds of years, with Merlin gaining a partially infamous reputation. Land of Loss Merlin first appears, in the Aztec city, Tenochtitlan, where the Aztecs have left after their city was mostly destroyed by Vikings. Merlin is searching through the city, when he meets the group of four humans, David, Christopher, April and Jalil. They are initially terrified by Huitzilopochtli, but Merlin assures them that the god is currently in sleep, as his bloodlust has been satisfied. The group questions if Merlin knows the location of Senna Wales, their friend, and a witch. Merlin though claims he has no idea of even who Senna is. Despite this, the group doesn't believe him, even trying to prevent Merlin from leaving. Merlin however easily makes them harmless with his magic. April though pleads wih him to help them. Merlin then notes that their paths will cross again, and he then leaves, telling the group his name. When the group later meets with Senna, they mention meeting Merlin, which greatly scares Senna. They are then attacked by a dragon sent by Merlin to catch Senna. The dragon, however, is forced to retreat when Galahad, a Knight of the Round Table, comes to protect the group. Enter the Enchanted Merlin later appears in the Galahad's castle, where he is to discuss Senna and her ownership, with Galahad and Loki, the Norse God of Trickery and Chaos. Merlin wants to keep Senna away from Loki and the other gods, so they won't use her to open a portal to the real world. Eventually, the meeting becomes a conflict between Loki against the Knights of the Round Table and Merlin. Though Loki destroys the castle and kills a couple of the knights, Merlin manages to fend him off, allowing the others to escape and regroup. This though tires him out greatly. Merlin is later resting in the camp, where the knights are staying. He is too weak to fight against Loki's forces, leaving it to Galahad and the rest of the knights. He does though send a help request to the dragons, though he is unsure if they will respond. Merlin later helps April, in the blood transplantation, which greatly interests him. Merlin later talks with April, who tells him how she and her friends go back to the real world during their sleep. Merlin is interested in this, although is incapable of helping them. When Loki attacks the camp, Merlin invokes a spell, which reconstructs a giant tower, which was located on the place where the camp is, trapping Loki and himself along with the human group, Galahad, and Gawain. Merlin though leaves a door through which the others escape. Entertain the End Abilities Merlin is a powerful magician, being capable to morph the surroundings or temporarily resurrect the dead. He is even strong enough to battle Gods, like Loki, a feat of incredible strength, although Merlin was very tired after this. Merlin also possesses incredible wisdom and imagination, which Senna considers his most dangerous aspect. Appearances * Land of Loss * Enter the Enchanted * Entertain the End Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals